Myspace A dating website?
by Die2Live-Live2Die
Summary: ONE-SHOT, Bella's Gemo read for meaning and goes on Myspace cos she's bored. Edward's there and he has a crush on bella but doesn't know it's her. She knows and sets out to get him. OOC,AH. rated K plus as little kids shouldn't say, SO, DAMN, SEXY. lolz.


Okay guys, i've always wanted to do a Myspace fic and this is just that....and of course, BxE like eachother....OOC, AH. [Bella looks different too.]

**Disclaimer: I rule, I own Twilight.**

**Steph: Nuh uh, I do.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, well....Stuff you.**

**Steph: -pokes tongue- **

**Emmett: Look lets just say that i own it**

**Disclaimer & Steph : *bitch slap***

**Emmett: oww.**

BPOV

Ugh...I just got home from band practice, yes i'm in a band, Evanescence. Anywayz i just got home and i'm utterly bored. At my house i'm not allowed to hang out with boys... What the hell, you'd think i was a hooker with how my Bro behaves....All i want is to be friends with them...Hello? i'm 17, and frankly i'm a bit of a prude. It's just that all the girls at school don't get me. I'm not the typical girly girl who loves shopping and 'teddie bears'...Actually i loathe most things girly.

I'm on the soccer team, I'm in a goth/emo-ish band [NO i don't slit myself] and my room is painted blood red. Not to mention my emo hair. It's short and spikey but has a long side fringe and it's a lovely [natural] red, very dark and bright at the same time.

Don't get me wrong, i still dress like a girl. That's the only girl-ish thing about me.

Speaking of which i should get changed...

Since i had nothing to do i thought i'd go on my computer. I was on fanfic reading, Parachutes. **[By reincarnatedcrazybutterfly. It's awesome]**. When i remembered i should check my Myspace. I logged off of fanfic and onto Myspace. I checked my messages and i had a friend invite. _PianoDude110 wants to be your friend_. I decided to look on his profile. The picture there was a pair of eye's, [cartoon] evil eye's...cool.

Plays piano...17...[hmm, doesn't say his real name]...Oh, he likes soccer and classical music. And with that, i accepted.

_You have 1 message_... I opened it. [**Edward** Bella]

**Woot...Hey i'm **_**PianoDude110**_**. Can you chat now?**

Sure, I'm GemoGurl, nice to mee-cha

**You too...**_**Gemo**_**Gurl. What's Gemo?**

That's 1 third goth, 1 third emo, and 1 third normal person. lolz, i don't slit myself or anything, but my songs are kinda emo.

**Songs?**

Yah, i'm in a band, evanescence...Our songs are on my profile.

**Brb** [hmm wonder what he's doin. lol]

**Whoa. You're awesome, and your voice....I like, Sweet Sacfifice, it has attitude.**

Thanx, but that's me. insane, as the world puts it. And boy do they love to hate me...lolz, not that i mind, i'm a great person so STUFF THEM.

**I agree. At school, people just don't get me. I play piano and i'm very old fasioned. Apparently to be cool you need to be an idiotic slut/man-slut.**

Finally someone understands...Anywayz tell me bout cha-self.

**Well, other than what you already know, i have 2 adopted siblings and 1 real sister, my parents are the best ever. I'm on the soccer team, single, i like red, and my favorite tv show is the simpsons...lol. You?**

I'm on the soccer team also, i have 1 brother, my parents are dead so i live with him, he's 20. I'm single, i like red/black/blue, i'm only girly in how i dress and i love spongebob. I also live in Australia. _i didn't really but that's my secret._

**Hmmm...Sorry bout ya parents, and you sound cool.**

Eh, i don't remember them, my brother n i lived with our Aunt but moved out 2 years ago. And woot, you sound cool to...What's your name?

**Agh, stalker!!!**

Hmph, i resent that.

**Kidding, I'm Edward.**

Bella...

**Bella? hmm...I do know a Bella. -smiles-**

Describe her.

**She has beautiful red hair. It's literally red, not orange, but you can tell it's natural. She has deep brown eye's and i nice figure, which she doesn't show off. She's very pretty and dresses really cool. Not a slut like other girls though...** _What?..._

She sounds nice....And you sound like you like her.

**Maybe i do...-smiles-...She's very popular with guys tho... Stupid guys who'll use her. **

Aww, you little love sick puppy.

**Hmph, i resent that. -smiles-**

Then why do you keep going...-smiles-

**Uhhh......**

Lolz...Well have to go now...Bed time.

**Same....See ya.**

Bye.

I logged off and thought...Could that Edward ,who knows a bella with red hair etc, be the same Edward that goes to my school and is on the soccer team..._Only one way to find out._ said the voice in my head._ Be nice to him, talk to him. He _is_ in your biology and english classes, and you know he like _his _Bella. _

My head was right. I do know all of that and i also know we have stuff in common anyway. It's worth a shot. _Thank god _he thinks i'm a totally different bella and _thank god _i sound totally different when i sing.

Well, enough of that. Off to bed for now, tomorrow's going to be fun...I know it.

I awoke at 7:00 the next day and got up. I had a shower, ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. I dressed into black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that had Vampire teeth, with the words _Love Bites_ on the front. I wore red lipstick to match my hair and put on red plaid, lace up pumps. After putting all the nessesary gell in my hair and grabbing my bag, i left for school.

When i arrived i was greated by Mike Newton. Unfortunately.

'Hey Bella, what's up?' He winked, causing me to shudder. I rolled my eye's.

'Ew.' I stated and walked away.

Since i didn't like attention from 'certain boys' [Some are quite nice], i drove to school really slowly, therefore arriving just in time and giving these wanna-be hotties less time to flirt.

First i had english....Woot, Edward has this class. _Time to flaunt what i've got_. my head said. Haha, lolz...S-pose i was though. I walked in and nearly the whole class was full. Ironically enough, there were only two seats left. One, next to Edward, and one next to Tyler Crowley, who smiled hopefully. I protended to vomit, earning laughs from some of the class, and sat with Edward. He smirked.

'First Mike then Tyler, aren't we on a roll today.' He said. _How did he..._

'Well, they deserve it...I wouldn't even consider liking them if my life depended on it.' I was serious...Ew.

'And why's that?'

'You need to ask?'

'I just want to know how _you_ feel about it.'

'Because they only want what they can't have, not to mention the constant suggestive comments. As i...'Explained' before. Gag me!' He chuckled, i smiled.

'Must get annoying...Having all those followers.'

'Well...It's only an issue when they're jerks. I wouldn't mind if he was nice.' HINT HINT.

Edward was silent for the rest of the lesson. He seemed deep in thought.

It was the same in fifth period biology. I didn't sit with him since we were assigned with partners, but he had the same distant expression as before.

When school was over a walked to my red ferarri [Did i mention i'm rich?...no, well i am], that is, after detention. I was chewing gum and got caught, but whatev. So anywayz i was the last one to leave and when i got to my car there was a note on the seat [i left my window open i tincy bit]. I picked it up and read it. _Do _I_ count as 'nice'? - Edward._

'NO DUH.' I yelled, oops.

When i got home i ran to my computer and logged onto Myspace. Exactly 3 minutes and 12 seconds later, Edward logged on. I sent him a message.

Hey, can you chat?

**Hey Gemo, sure can. -grins-**

Wow, we're grinning now. Something happen with Bella? ...The other one, lolz.

**Yeahhhhhhhh. I left a note in her car [window was open] and waited secretly to watch her reaction. ** Ohhhhhhh...crap.

What did the note say and what was her reaction?

**Well, earlier in class she said it was only annoying when **_**jerks**_** asked her out etc, and that she wouldn't mind if a nice guy did. the note said, **_**Do I count as nice?**_.** And when she read it she yelled, **_**NO DUH.**_

Awww...I think she likes you.

**I hope so. I wanna ask her out tomorrow. **

-Squeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllssssss-

**Huh???** Oh, yeah...

For her, squeels for her.

**Okay. Well i gtg now, the mums is telling me to wash the dishes. -groans-**

Boo Hoo...-literally-

**lol. Later.**

Byez.

We logged off and I squeeled...Loud.

'Bella? Since when do you squeel?' My brother Emmett said, walking into my room.

'Since about 2 minutes ago on Myspace.'

'Why?'

'Uhh...I might have.' I told him the whole story.

'Bella..you know how i feel about boys. I was there age and i know what they're thinking.'

'Yes, i know. Really i do. I get suggestive comments every day. But Edward is different, he's never been rude to me, ever, and we've been talking on Myspace but he doesn't know it's me. He knows my name is bella but.' I sighed. 'Let me show you.'

I showed Emmett the conversations we'd had and what i was thinking at the time.

'Welllll...He does seem like an alright guy. I'll behave but if he hurts you so help me i'll...' He trailed off.

I squeeled again. 'Thanx Emmie-Bear, i love you.' I hugged my brother, he hugged back

'Love ya too, lil sis.' He walked back out.

I changed into my PJ's and went to sleep.

When i woke up i went through my 'get ready' routine.

When it got to the 'Dress Hot For Edward' stage, i decided on: A red plaid ruffle skirt with black lace at the end of each ruffle. A black tank with little cartoon emo people. Black stockings and red pumps. I wore my usual red lipstick and did my hair but i added a black headband with red a skull and crossbones, on the side. As i looked in the mirror i smiled. I had to admit, i perfectly pulled off the 'Hot-but-not-a-slut' look.

When i got to school i was really giddy. Unfortunately, today i only had one class with Edward...Gym. At least he'll notice me. There are only two girls on the soccer team, me and Alice, Edwards sister. She wasn't unberible, actually i liked Alice. [i take back what i said before about all the girls sucking...All exept Alice. She was nice, she said hi when she saw me and sat with me in classes i had with her. We just never did anything about it...I think it's because i intimidate her, being 'popular' *does hand quotations* and yet being alone. I'm not a loner, per ce, i just choose to be by myself.

When gym finally came Alice and i got changed. My soccer i wore black shorts [short but not too short], a black t-shirt and i little red zip-up hoddie. It came just under my _chest_ in length [not the arms though, they're normal length] making it cute. I left it un-zipped.

'So Bella? How are ya?' Alice asked.

'I'm great, thanx for asking.' I said cheerfully

'Wow i can see that.' She laughed.

'Yup...I can't say why though, so don't ask.' She nodded. 'How are _you_?'

'I'm peppy as ever. Jazzy bought me a really expensive ring. I'm not wearing it now cos' we have sport, but i'll show you some time.'

'Why'd he get you a ring?'

'Cos' he loves me. He's pretty random like that.' She giggled.

We reached the rest of the team and stood by Edward since he's Alice's brother and all. Of course i was glad she was at this point.

We warmed up with a jog around the oval, i was in the lead.

'Don't push it to hard bella. We need your energy for the game.' Coach said.

I turned to face them, still running. 'Who said I was pushing it.' Really it wasn't that hard.

'Oh yeah...Go faster.' Mike smirked. I shrugged and turned back around. I took off, still not as fast as possible but the coach said not to. When i was back where we started i stopped and waited. Edward was the fittest of all the guys so he showed up first.

'Nice.' He said, i nodded. When everyone was back i looked at Mike.

'That fast enough for ya?' He pouted, i wasn't even breathing heavily. The rest of them laughed while i smiled evily.

After that we had two games. My team one both...woot. Then school was over and i changed back into my normal clothes.

It was Friday so i went to the library to return the books i'd gotten last week. I was about to go inside but the door opened for me. I looked up to see edward holding it for me. I smiled and walked in. I returned my books and was about to walk leave but the door opened _again._

I giggled. 'Thank you Edward, but may i ask what this is about?' I said amused.

'Well....I, uhh.' I sighed.

'I'm sure, what you're gonna isn't that bad.'

'Positive?'

'Positive.'

How positive?'

'100%, now out with it.' I laughed.

'I was wondering if...You'd, maybe like to have dinner with me tonight?' He closed his eye's and turned his head away.

'Of course my little love sick puppy.' He froze.

'Bella?'

'Edward?' I joked.

'Oh. My. God. GemoGurl?'

'PianoDude?' I was still faking shock. He just stood there, staring at me. I couldn't help but laugh...He'd totally expressed his feelings about me, to me, without _knowing_ it was me. He was still standing, shocked.

'Edward? Your not mad are you?' He snapped out of it.

'What? No, Bella, i couldn't be even if i wanted to.'

'And why's that?'

'Because i lo-ike, like you.' I giggled.

'I, '_like_', you too, edward. You can pick me up whenever.' I kissed his cheek and walked to my car.

When i got home I showered and got dressed. I wore a black off the shoulder dress.

I wore a big red belt just under my chest and red peep toe heels. I put on black lipstick, maskara and i little eyeliner. Over all, i looked hot.

At 6:15 there was a knock at the door and I nearly sprinted to it.

'Have fun Bells.' Emmett called from his room.'

'I will.' I giggled. I opened the door and standing there was a true vision of beauty, a god. I stepped outside and took in what he was wearing. A white dress shirt which showed his abs, dark blue jeans and dress shoes. To be precise, SO, DAMN, SEXY.

'Hi' I sighed.

'Hey.' He smiled softly. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me, before getting himself.

'Edward...Do you know who you remind me of?'

'Who?'

'Adonis.' I giggled.

'If i'm adonis then your aphrodite.' He winked, it was sweet though, not icky like Newton.

We held hands as we drove and when we parked edward opened my door before taking my hand again. The restaurant was 'Bella Italia', my favorite. We went inside and sat in a booth. Everyone else was at a table so it was pretty private. I didn't look at the menu on the table, i already knew what i wanted. A black haired woman, about 20, came up to us but was looking at Edward.

'Hello, i'm Amber and i will be your server tonight. Are you ready to order?' She spoke to him too.

'Bella?' Edward looked at me.

'I'll have the mushroom ravioli.'

'Two please.' He said, not looking at her. He was looking at me, i smiled.

'I'll be right back with that.' She walked off in a huff and was soon back with two plates. She put them down and and left silently. Edward was still looking intently at me, i looked back.

'Edward, how long have you liked me?'

'Ever since the first day of high school. At first i thought you were pretty, but as the year progressed and i leart more about you...' He shrugged. 'Your perfect'. I blushed.

'Why didn't you ever say anything?'

'You were constantly being bombarded, and i didn't wanna be just some other follower. I also thought you'd never like me so i watched you from afar...or admired, to be accurate.'

'You silly boy, i would have accepted the first week.' We laughed.

'Oh well, you here now. That's all that matters.' He was so intense when he spoke i swear if i were i crier...

After we finished eating and payed the bill, we drove back to my house. When we got there Edward helped me out of the car and walked me to the door.

'Thank you edward that was perfect...Well, _almost_ perfect.' He waited.

'You forgot _one_ thing.'

'What's that?'

I leant in and kissed, he responded eagerly and he continued to make-out on my doorstep untill Emmett yelled at us.

'Ew...God Bella, get a room...No wait, don't do that, just stop.' We laughed at my brother.

'Sorry he's a little protective...and he's a doofus.'

'That's okay.' He smiled. 'Night Bella.'

'Night Edward.' He kissed my cheek.

'Sweet dreams.' He walked back to his car and looked at me once more before he drove off into the night...

**WOW, that was longer then i intended. Eh. This may be super huge but it's still a oneshot fic. REVIEW...OR BE CURSED TO A LIFE WITH NO GUMMI WORMS. **


End file.
